The invention relates to reclining mechanisms of the type which permit a seat occupant to vary the seatback angle to any of a number of positions within an angular range. A substantial number of patents exist which disclose various types of recliner mechanisms in which a pair of toothed members are movable into and out of locking engagement by the operation of a lever which actuates a movable cam surface. Some of these include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,076,309 and 4,103,970, and British Pat. Nos. 1,187,870, 1,218,489, 1,362,877, 1,403,304, 1,528,188 and 1,541,295.